1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Under Command of Kai
Under Command of Kai is an adventure from The Roleplaying game. It follows the quest of Jordan Shall, Ke, Elle Endaste and Korchant von Nediam, members of The Burning Arrow as they are hired by a man known throughout the world, favoured advisor of king Jurtid, Kai Stendolm. Players RandomNumberGod - GM and Ke Martin - Jordan Shall Walle - Elizabeth "Elle" of Endeste Characters The Burning Arrow Jordan Shall Ke Elizabeth "Elle" of Endeste Korchant von Nediam Kai's Followers Kai Stendolm - The favoured advisor of King Jurtid. Have shown disregard for his own perils. Kagen Skagar - The main bodyguard and right hand of Kai Stendolm. Puts the safety of Kai before anything else. Darf Tenta - A man hired by Kai merely because he looks a lot like him. An archer without a bow. Kontrov Litenval - A big man employed by Kai. He drives a carrige. Yeandre Sark - Kai's personal chef. Despite his position Yeandre seems to deliver quite simple meals. Minia Trettonda - A young girl in Kai's care. A Darkness Cleric seemingly gifted with some special powers. The Gargoyle Guardians Sigrein Curwin - The figurehead of the Gargoyle Guardians. He is a capable leader and a really good fencer. Do - A thievy Thun in the Gargoyle Guardians. Caught in thieving acts several times, and gets yelled at every time. Rebight Rackim - The Grassli healer of Gargoyle Guardians. The kind of person that sightes of all the foolishness going on around him. Voark Medida - An I'tuk that became next to mute after one of the players demanded someone to have a scottish accent. Story Anything read by a player that he or she (not that we have any female players... sob...) thinks not suits his character may change it to an appropriate text. Jordan was searching for a job for her adventuring group, The Burning Arrow. She found a job with a seriously way too big reward to be true, posted by Kai Stendolm himself. A bodyguard job. Jordan had to ask if it was serious, and it was very much so. Jordan accepted the job and brought the information to the rest of the team. Korchant accepted the quest without even listening to the reward, and started walking towards the designated meeting-spot for the mission, Elle following. Ke found it an appropriate test for Korchant, and with that reward... The party made their way to just outside the city where they met Kai Stendolm and Kagen, and introduced themselves. The job was explained. Apparently there was an entire tribe of erutas that had abandoned their home-volcano and was heading for, what would seem to be, straight into the ocean. As fierys of any kind hate water, this was very strange. The mission is to ride to the tribe of erutas, have a person they would not dare touch (Kai) ask why they are fleeing their home and then make a well thought-out solution to the problem. The bodyguards are there for random monsters, if against all odds the erutas attack or if someone would like to try their luck at the favoured advisor. Now, Kai asked for two teams of adventurers, and here is the Burning Arrow, and over there comes the Gargoyle Guardians. After a short introduction the two teams started preparing to leave. Kai had prepared two carriages to get over the Taharn desert to intercept the erutan tribe at the Taharn Pass. For personal safety Kai had prepared a look-alike, so there would be a higher chance of survival in the case of people wanting him dead. He warns that during trips the average numbers of attacks from bandits are two, but can range from none up to six. So they stated out on the trip, where they somewhat got to know their fellow travellers. Yeandre the chef delivered some soups. Do, the Thun of Gargoyle Guardians managed to be yelled at twice and hit by Voark once in his desperate attempt to restrain his natural thieving. Korchant managed to fall of the carriage trying to see what had happened. Kagen got to pick him up after Elle had beaten the living sunshine into him so he got back into the real world. Jordan engaged in conversation with Kai and got to know they should easily beat any average bandits out there with this group. Later she talked with Minia, the little girl in black sitting in the corner of the carriage and got very little information from her and got in return asked a few weirdly placed questions. Minia seemed to have an emotionless view on the world and she never changed the tone of her voice. So the adventure went on without any happenings for a few days. One day Minia stood up from her spot in the corner and went over to Elle. This could have been a pretty cute conversation seeing as they both are young girls, Elle being 17 and Minia being 15. However Minia bluntly just asked what Elle was doing here. Elle told her it was very complicated reasons. Minia answered by telling her to tell her. Elle refused. Minia insisted. After this had been going on a while Minia suddenly turned towards the horizon and said "They are coming". Upon which Kai immediately stood up and announced that everyone should gear up for combat. Minia gave a very exact time they would appear on the horizon. And they did, despite the doubts of how the little girl could know they would appear some people expressed. They were attacked by a group of twelve mounted warriors. The party had, thanks to Minia, quite some time to prepare. Ke threw a nicely placed Desert Sand spell, which heats up the ground to extreme levels at a area of five meters diameter. Right in the middle of the road the enemies had to ride across. Jordan hit a man with an arrow. He fell into the Desert Sand and was burned to oblivion. Seigrein proved he was able to use pretty powerful lightning bolts as he got several electrified in area effect. Minia proved to be a dangerous girl as she instantly destroyed a person with a magical attack on the mind. Combined Jordan's arrows, Seigrein's lightning, Ke's fire and Minia's dark powers destroyed almost half of the mounted enemies before they even reached the line of fighters. And when they did Elle punched a mount with enough damage to make it vaporize in a slight shower while the rider flew over her to be smashed by Voarks giant club. An enemy threw a battle axe at Kagen, who caught it and later used it together with his own axe to take out an opponent. Ke managed to misfire one of his fireballs so it exploded in his hand lit fire on both his own robes and the carriage he was standing in, but luckily Do was around to put a magical waterfall over both him and the carriage. Do later also scored an opponent when it was charging him as he nimbly stepped out of the mounts way, cut the leg to make it fall and then went and stabbed the rider in the back of his neck. Korchant tried to look awesome beating an opponent when what actually happened was that the attacker simply could not get through Korchants expensive armour. When Korchant attacked Minia simultaneously attacked the opponent’s mind, which is a spell that is not visible to the eye, so the enemy fell defeated without any wounds before Korchant, who obviously thought he had just defeated an opponent through sheer awesomeness. While an attacker was desperately trying to wound the huge body of Voark the I'tuk simply picked him of his mount. The rider instantly surrendered. Seeing all this, the final rider decided there were many good things with life and hightailed. All in all, it was a overwhelming victory for Kai's guards. And that concludes the game so far. Tropes Coming anytime... Trivia *Under Command of Kai is the first time someone else then the creator of the game have GM'd the game, the GM being RandomNumberGod when the game was created by Martin. Category:The Roleplaying game Category:Adventures